Sememmon
| nicknames = | home = Darkhold, Western Heartlands | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Chondathan | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Mystra, Bane | languages = | reckoning = | dob = 1234 | dobnotes = (Born in Huddagh) | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = Lawful evil | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Lawful evil | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = Lawful evil | challenge3e = 17 | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Lawful neutral | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Sememmon ( ), born Malathar Wingstarl, was a Chondathan human of the Wingstarl family, former student of Manshoon and former Lord of Darkhold but went on the run with his consort Ashemmi. His body is a clone (his 6th) that was created for him by Manshoon during his time with the Zhentarim. Description Sememmon was over 6 ft (1.8 m) tallSource states he was a handspan taller than Khelben, who was 1.83m (6ft). and, as of 1374 DR, had a light beard. Personality Sememmon was mild mannered, observant, patient, and keenly intelligent. He was also cunning and calculating, but he controls himself. Sememmon was both ruthless and implacable. Sememmon knew which way the winds were blowing so he and his consort went rogue from the Zhentarim. Sememmon knew that the enemies of his enemy, (Fzoul Chembryl), are his friends. He planned to make himself available to the forces of good. His goal was to make himself indispensable to the countries, nations, and people he once opposed. Sememmon often disguised himself and asked groups of adventurers to perform tasks on his behalf, and he always kept his word in this regard, never abandoning those working for him. Sememmon spoke Abyssal, Chondathan, Draconic and Elven in addition to Common. Possessions Sememmon had three masterwork cold iron daggers and a whole host of magical items, including a dagger of venom, rings of protection and regeneration, bracers of armor, a hood of intellect, a periapt of proof against poison, a vest of resistance and a war wizard cloak. History Early years and apprenticeship Sememmon was born in 1234 DR in Huddagh, named Malathar Wingstarl. His father sent him to study in Ordulin at a priesthood of Waukeen, and he developed keen business skills. He soon met the curios dealer Gelvar Thordrunn, who took Malathar on as an apprentice. Two years after the apprenticeship began, Gelvar disappeared, believed lost at sea. Manshoon In 1258 DR, Harlshoon, the father of Manshoon, was poisoned in Zhentil Keep. Malathar had been asked to come back to Zhentil Keep to work for his family, doing business with the Toroth noble family. Manshoon had sought the help of the Toroth family in avenging his father's death, and soon after, Malathar pulled Manshoon out of a destroyed Toroth villa, saving him. To return the debt, Manshoon agreed to tutor Malathar in wizardry. Manshoon eventually rose to Lordship in Zhentil Keep, by which time he had developed many political rivals, and this caused Malathar to fake his death and change his name to distance himself from Manshoon. He chose "Sememmon" which had been the name of one of his grandfather's servants. Rise of the Zhentarim The Zhentarim was founded in 1261 DR and Sememmon began vying for the role of chief apprentice under Manshoon. He betrayed his fellow apprentice Alvagaerus Firtlthond in order to successfully acquire the role as chief apprentice in 1266 DR. He also began vying for power in the hierarchy of the Zhentarim, against Fzoul Chembryl. After the conquest of Darkhold in 1312 DR, Sememmon was promoted to the Inner Circle of the Zhentarim and trusted with its command. Ashemmi In 1346 DR, a human wizard recruit by the name of Ashemmi caught Sememmon's attention, and he deduced that it was actually a female elf disguised as a human. He was attracted to her, and did not give away that he knew about her disguise. In 1355 DR, Ashemmi revealed to him that she was in love with him, and that she was a Harper spy sent to infiltrate the Zhentarim. Sememmon realised that he was also in love with her and he did not want to betray her. Sememmon covered Ashemmi's tracks and set up safehouses across Northwest Faerûn under his original name. The Zhentarim discovered Ashemmi's true identity in 1357 DR, and, in a confrontation with Manshoon, Sememmon died while defending Ashemmi. Sememmon was brought back to life as a clone, and Manshoon magically locked away Ashemmi's emotions. Whilst Sememmon told Manshoon that he was again loyal to the Zhentarim, in reality he wanted to escape from their grasp. Sememmon worked for years to break down the magic restraining Ashemmi's emotions, and in 1372 DR they made their escape, aided by Moonstars sent by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun. In return for this, both Sememmon and Ashemmi became loyal to Khelben, performing his missions when required of them. On 28 Uktar 1374 DR, Sememmon and Ashemmi assisted Khelben to defeat a sharn at the Sleeping Dragon inn, with a combined casting of Petrylloc's Gambit. Appendix Notes References Category:Males Category:Chondathans Category:Humans Category:Wizards of 19th level (3e) Category:Wizards (3e) Category:Wizards Category:Members of the Wingstarl family Category:Members of the Zhentarim Category:Inhabitants of lawful neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants of Darkhold Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Zhentil Keep Category:Inhabitants of Huddagh Category:Inhabitants of the Moonsea Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Ordulin Category:Inhabitants of Sembia Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Worshipers of Bane